


Wolf and Sheep

by baexiang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexiang/pseuds/baexiang
Summary: Sebebas apapun mereka, tetap tidak ada seorangpun yang berencana untuk kabur setelah mengetahui dampaknya. Dan mereka terpaksa harus melakukan segala 'kewajiban' itu agar tetap hidup.NCT 127 ft. SR15B(Based on Switch MV)





	

 

 

**Johnny Seo / Seo Youngho (27 tahun)**

Sosok tertua dan penuh kepemimpinan, ditunjuk sebagai ketua. Kadang Mark memanggilnya Daddy karena sifatnya yang dewasa dan kebapakan. Sejak kecil berada di panti asuhan, tumbuh bersama dengan Hansol Ji yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya. Akan sangat menyeramkan jika melihatnya marah walau bukan termasuk orang yang temperamental. Senjata andalannya adalah F2000 Assault Riffle.

 

**Hansol Ji (27 tahun)**

Tertua kedua dan memiliki pribadi yang sangat lembut. Berhubung Johnny adalah kekasihnya dan dianggap ayah dalam kelompok, ia jugalah yang menjadi ibu. Terlihat jahat padahal dia tak pernah bisa membunuh seekor kecoa. Orang manapun takkan mengira jika ia adalah penjahat jika pernah mengenalnya. Begitu perhatian terhadap teman-temannya. Handal menggunakan Kalashnikov AK-47.

 

**Doyoung Kim (25 tahun)**

Menurut beberapa pengamatan temannya, termasuk orang yang mengidap penyakit psikologis panic disorder semenjak bergabung. Namun walaupun begitu ia menganggap semua temannya adalah keluarga sendiri. Kabur dari rumah karena orang tuanya yang tak pernah akur dan terpaksa menjadi tawanan penjahat yang justru membuatnya tergabung bersama mereka. Mendapat panggilan 'Bunny' dari Johnny karena saat ia tersenyum benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci. Sering mengigau mengenai sahabatnya. Memiliki mata yang paling jeli dalam hal membidik sasaran, baik katapel, panah, maupun sniper.

 

**Jaehyun Jung (22 tahun)**

Playboy, player, pokoknya seorang pemain baik hidup maupun kepuasan pribadi. Dulunya adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang. Namun kedua orang tuanya tewas terbunuh akibat insiden pengeboman pada pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala kebaikan yang dijalaninya dan masuk ke dalam dunia jahat ketika melihat Johnny dan Hansol merampok sebuah bank. Jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya kepada korbannya sendiri. Memegang Heckler Koch Maschinenpistole.

 

**Mark Lee / Minhyung Lee (20 tahun)**

Serupa dengan Johnny dan Hansol, yaitu sama-sama berasal dari panti asuhan namun tempat yang berbeda. Ketika ia baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, ia diadopsi oleh seorang mafia. Harapannya mendapat keluarga baru harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena ia justru dilatih menggunakan senjata dan melakukan kejahatan. Ia hanya mampu memegang senjata api genggam seperti Beretta 92 dan sejenisnya.

 

**Jaemin Na (17 tahun)**

Anggota termuda sekaligus yang terbaru, sekitar 2 tahunan. Seorang yang periang, selalu menyembunyikan segala masalah yang dihadapinya dengan senyuman. Diculik pada malam sepulang sekolah dan tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengalami pemerkosaan. Setelahnya ia dipaksa untuk terjun ke dalam dunia gelap itu. Paling lemah dan tidak berguna dibandingkan yang lainnya. Satu-satunya senjata yang ia mampu gunakan dengan sempurna hanyalah tongkat bisbol. Sering dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu. Memiliki hubungan aneh dengan Jaehyun.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

**Taeil Moon (28 tahun)**

Seorang penyanyi kafe yang mendapat bayaran tak terlalu banyak. Sosok yang dewasa dan wibawa, selalu memilih untuk mengalah kepada siapapun yang memiliki niat cari ribut dengannya. Sering menyendiri dari keramaian hanya untuk melamun dan memikirkan sahabatnya yang menghilang secara misterius. Hobi memakan makanan instan meski temannya sudah berulang kali memperingatkannya.

 

**Taeyong Lee (27 tahun)**

Pemilik sebuah toko kelontong dengan jumlah pelanggan yang lumayan. Pegawainya tidak jauh-jauh dari teman satu rumahnya. Terlihat dingin di luar namun hangat di dalam. Sangat cerewet, mudah tersinggung perasaannya. Jatuh cinta kepada pria yang ditemuinya di bar. Terlalu polos untuk dikelabui dan sering berprasangka buruk.

 

**Yuta Nakamoto ( 27 tahun)**

Berasal dari Jepang, cukup kaya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah rumah yang siapapun boleh tinggal disana dengan terbuka. Menikah dengan seorang berkewarganegaraan Thailand meski pada awalnya sangat sulit berkomunikasi. Keluarganya begitu rumit untuk dimengerti orang awam, terutama setelah menikah ia mengadopsi anak laki-laki yang merupakan orang Korea asli.

 

**Ten / Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (26 tahun)**

Istri (meskipun dia laki-laki) dari Nakamoto Yuta, seseorang dimana ia bekerja untuknya. Sampai sekarangpun Ten masih menjadi sekretaris pribadi suaminya sendiri di kantor, bersikap profesional, kecuali jika di rumah. Tinggal bersama di share house yang mereka bangun bersama. Sangat menyayangi putra angkatnya yang sudah tidak kecil lagi.

 

**Jeno Lee (19 tahun)**

Sosok yang sangat dipuja-puja di sekolahnya. Tampan, baik hati, ramah, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sangat menyukai adik kelasnya dan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan kondisi karena pujaan hatinya sendiri adalah murid terbully. Terutama beredar rumor bahwa anak itu adalah cowok gilir karena banyak sekali lelaki yang mendekatinya. Tinggal di share house milik Yuta.

 

**Donghyuck Lee / Haechan Lee (17 tahun)**

Awalnya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, merasa sedih dan tertinggal karena sahabatnya sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Dua tahun kemudian ia diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri yang berbeda kewarganegaraan dengannya. Menjadi yang termuda di share house milik orang tuanya. Ikut bekerja di toko kelontong milik Taeyong sebagai sambilan saat hari libur.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

**TBC**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Jadi ini masih pembukaan ya gaes, supaya ceritanya juga lebih gampang gitu wkwk. Aku lumayan sering main CS, jadi ya nama senjatanya aku ambil dari sana dan juga Google. Jadi kalo ada kesalahan ya, maafkeun TT

 

'LHO THOR KATANYA SR15B, JISUNG MANA? CHINESE LINE BAKAL IKUTAN GA?'

 

Tenang, Jisung bakal muncul kok, kira-kira di pertengahan cerita. Chinese line akan muncul sebagai cameo ^^

 

Adakah yang berminat?

 

Ps : aku juga post ini di ffn dan wattpad :v

 


End file.
